The Story of Chris Halliwell
by Zach-Winchester
Summary: Chris gets sex. Lots and lots of sex. :
1. Chapter 1

Chris pushed the edge of his briefs down below the shaft of his crotch, his balls still trapped inside them, as he began stroking himself. His fingers gliding over the smooth skin were enough to have him very aroused and very happy as he teased himself. It was these few rare moments that he enjoyed very much, alone time to do things like this, after watching the most beautiful specimens before his very eyes. Not porn, hardly ever porn. No, Chris liked to fling himself onto his bed and rub one out after seeing his beautiful father, brother, and uncles, typically in some various stage of undress since even those who didn't live in the manor still managed to have to take clothes off at one point or another. Today had been a true blessing though.

Piper had been cooking while talking with Paige and Phoebe. The men, Chris, Wyatt, Leo, Coop, and Henry sat at the table, making idle chatter. As the women had brought in breakfast a large group of demons had shimmered inside and thrown a few fireballs that Piper stopped or Paige deflected. One of Paige's deflections had hit Leo in the chest, burning a hole through his shirt. Another had barely missed Henry and instead hit a demon behind them. By the end of the fight, the Charmed Sisters had their own scratches to attend to while Leo had a hole in his shirt and Coop's jeans were ripped to shreds below the knee and even on the ass.

He'd been glad to have a little visual aid for his late morning activities. He was very thankful for the sight of his father, one mister Leo Wyatt, as he'd stripped the shirt off and come back downstairs with a plain white t-shirt covering his head. Coop had flashed out quickly after the incident, but not so fast that Chris missed the reason why; Coop's delightfully muscular ass was very plain to see, the light sprinkle of hair, the tight muscle, the bounce, it was all very visible because Chris's uncle Coop was wearing a jockstrap that morning.

These sights had led Chris to where he was now, stroking his aching dick as powerfully as he liked it, moaning in soft little gasps as he rubbed a thumb over the head, panting as his fingers tickled the area between his legs that was just behind his balls, before they pushed onward and soon were rubbing his virgin asshole. As soon as a finger slid inside of him, he was bucking up into the air in climax as his white hot load spilled forth onto his tight abdomen. Chris stared at the sticky mess and smiled. He focused his powers on it once and it soon vanished in a glow of white and blue lights, obeying his whim of teenage horniness and kinky nature. With a smile, he pulled his briefs up as he giggled. He couldn't believe he'd orbed his cum into Wyatt's shampoo.

A knock at the door had him hurriedly pulling his jeans up over his thighs, answering the door as he zipped them. Before him stood his father, the immaculately golden, sun-kissed beauty, Leo.

"Oh, uh, hey Dad," Chris panted, still coming down from his orgasm high.

"Hey, Chris. I thought today we could have a little one-on-one time to work on your powers and magic. What do you think?" Leo asked, a beautiful smile spread across his face.

"Sure. Absolutely, Dad. Yeah, that'd be great." Chris smiled as he imagined how they could practice, and he'd make a 'mistake' and his father would end up shirtless. That would lead to Chris trailing wet kisses down his body and end up with Chris riding the dick that made him like there was no damn tomorrow. He snapped his eyes back up as they had been lingering on Leo's body. "When we leaving?"

"Right now, follow my orb. Lesson 1." Leo disappeared in a glow of light, shining away.

Chris adjusted himself once more to make sure his crotch wasn't too obvious and concentrated on his father, feeling his pattern, the way the man's orb was so familiar, so easy to know, and followed the stream of power as he caught up to Leo.

He appeared a moment later on the bridge, famous for being a favorite of Leo's, a place he came to breathe and think and listen.

"Why are we here?" Chris asked his father, his eyes glued to Leo's bubblebutt in his tight jeans.

Leo turned and smiled at his son. "I wanted to get you out of the house," he said innocently, his eyes glimmering. "Chris, you're a man now, and today, well today I saw your eyes pretty much glaze over whenever I was shirtless and whenever Coop had to leave to change."

"Oh shit... Dad, I-" he began, only to be interrupted by Leo.

"It's fine. It's okay, Chris. Really, it's rather flattering. And it's not like I haven't noticed. Hello, I'm a whitelighter. I hear you in my head. Often. Hell, I timed my arrival perfectly because I heard you moaning and whispering 'Dad' over and over. It didn't take too much to realize what you were doing, Chris."

"Oh my god..."

"Yeah, there was a bit of that said too. Don't worry, buddy. I brought you up here for a reason. It's okay, Chris. Really, it's more than okay. It's rather erotic, if I do say so."

"Wait...what? Dad, are you...?"

"Son, the women of this family are very powerful witches, they are strong women, but they all have the same taste in men in at least one way. They all like bisexuals. However, they can never know this. I cannot tell you how many times we've almost been caught by your mom and aunts. Hell, this morning was a close encounter. If you really paid attention, you would've noticed that besides Coop's jockstrap, which I know you saw, he had a little...something...inside him."

"Wait, what! Are you saying that you and Coop...?"

"Well, he had a plug in because he likes to keep my load in him for a bit. But it's not just me and Coop. It's you, I know. Son, you're gay and I'm fine with that. There's also Henry. Damn, Henry...he is packing some beautiful bodywork. And of course there's your brother. Wyatt really is a cockwhore. You should've seen him last night. We had him covered in our cum, splattered all over his face as he was lying in bed. The boy loved it."

"Oh my god...oh...okay. Lots of information to sink in, Dad. I'm going to need a moment..."

"Well, you don't get one, sorry. My activities got a little disrupted today and since I know you like it, my ass needs a good workout, Chris. Will you do the honors?"

"Dad, you are kidding right? You never talk like this. You never talk about this. You're always so...proper."

"Yeah, but when it comes down to it, your father likes sex and has a hardon and just so happens to know a beautiful boy who'd love to have some fun." This last bit he said with a wink before ripping his white t-shirt open and pulling it off as it shredded.

Chris eyes popped as he was greeted with the true sight of his gorgeous father's sunkissed frame. Leo was completely smooth. Completely. There wasn't a single hair on his abdomen, chest, or underarms. Come to think of it, Chris wasn't even sure he had arm hair really. The idea of what else was smooth had Chris's cock rising to attention, straining underneath the denim of his jeans.

"Well, buddy, it looks like someone does want to play. Why don't you let Daddy take care of that for you?" Leo teased, walking over to meet his son and placing his hands gently on Chris's hips. "All you have to do is say 'no.' I'll stop."

"Don't you dare!" Chris practically begged. "I've been waiting for this for years and I found out you've been hearing me every time I've begged, everytime I've just needed you that badly, to do this, and you say you'll stop? Don't you fucking dare." With that, Chris shoved Leo to his knees, grasping his father by the hair, pulled his face into his groin, feeling Leo's warm breath seeping through his jeans.

The man began undoing his sons tight jeans before forcing them down his thighs. Chris forced Leo's face into his bulging erection, letting his father's cheek press against the straining member in his baby-blue briefs, a dark stain beginning to form from his pre-cum and Leo's tongue teasing the erection underneath. Leo wasted no time in pulling his briefs down before beginning his work on his son's beautiful tool.

"Oh my god, Dad!" Chris cried out as he received the first blowjob of his life, and what would probably remain as the best, as Leo's skillful tongue danced around his hardness.

With an obscene sounding **pop **Leo looked up into his son's eyes and smiled. "Liking it?" he teased, continuing to stroke the tool in his hands.

"Mmmnph, yeah Dad. You are so talented," he moaned as he thrust eagerly into Leo's hand, the tight embrace making him gasp.

"More talented than you imagine?" Leo asked, rubbing the bulge forming in his extremely tight jeans.

"Oh yeah! But if you don't start up again I'm going to start fucking your mouth," Chris urged, pressing his cock against Leo's lips.

"I don't see why both can't happen," Leo said with a wink as he began to eagerly suck on the dick in front of him. His hands roamed around Chris's body, resting on his firm ass, and began to knead the cheeks, squeezing the mounds in his hands as he began to move Chris in a thrusting pattern until the boy finally started pumping in and out of Leo's mouth. Chris smiled as he got more forceful, his fingers knotted in his father's hair as he forced Leo to swallow all of his cock. The older man was choking on the cock, coughing around it and humming and leaking saliva across his jawline as his throat was used.

Leo's hand began pulling Chris's ass open. He pressed a finger against his son's tight opening and, with a quick push timed perfectly with him deep-throating Chris's cock, his finger slid into his ass.

"Mmmnph, dad, yes dad. Goddamn!" he grunted as he roughly forced his dick down Leo's throat. He pulled his dick out and slapped Leo in the face, precum and spit marking his face once more, before jamming it in his mouth. Leo used his free hand to attack his jeans, managing to pop the button off in his haste to remove his jeans. Once he had them open he forced them to his knees, letting them bunch against the floor as his hand entered into his tighty whities and began stroking his aching cock.

Leo was already close, just from this morning's activities and his plans and all the possibilities now that Chris had joined into the fun, so, with a few quick twists of his wrist, a thumb scrape across the head of his cock, and a particularly nice move by Chris as he moved his foot up to rub his shoe against Leo's balls, Leo came inside of his briefs, soaking them through with shot after shot of his seed.

As Leo moaned around Chris's cock, his hands began to stroke his son as well. The sensory overload had Chris close. He yanked his father's head back by his hair, hard enough to send the man onto his back, sprawled across the metal support. Chris sat on his chest, his tight ass pressed against his father's strong torso, and began to furiously pump his dick. Leo's hand crept up, one tweaking his nipples as the other caressed his balls. His hand was warm against Chris's member and he soon began thrusting against the palm too.

With a cry of "Daddy!" Chris came, shooting his load across Leo's face. He looked down, exhausted, and smiled as he saw Leo with cum across his chin, lips, cheeks, and everywhere else. A large shot had landed perfectly in his open mouth, which Leo quickly swallowed before Chris bent down and pressed his lips to his dad's.

"That was fun," was all he said as he tasted his own cum.

"That was amazing," Leo responded. "Let's go home so I can get that cock in my ass. It's feeling particularly empty."

With that, the two men orbed back to the manor, wearing just their briefs.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo was bent over, his hands and legs spread across Chris's bed as the boy eased his cock into his father's eager ass, filling him in one full thrust. He paused, long enough to lean down and place a kiss across Leo's cheek and whisper into his ear a few words that he knew would make Leo's body beg.

"I'm going to fuck you so good that you'll be worshiping your own cock for giving me life."

"I'm going to need proof of that," he panted out as he slowly began rocking back and forth onto the intrusion.

"Proof that I'm going to make you cum without touching yourself, or proof that I think that, if you wanted, you could bend enough to wrap those pretty lips of yours around your cock and swallow the cum that I'm going to fuck out of you?"

"While that second one sounds fun, creative, and interesting, let's start with the first one. Maybe part 2 can be the act we perform for the boys," he teased.

"Awful lot of talking, Dad, not enough fucking." He increased the pace, thrusting harder to emphasize his point and simultaneously prove his original point.

"I was about to-oh mother of-say the same thing," he moaned out as Chris hit that sweet spot buried deep inside him that he loved getting pounded.

His only response was to grunt as he grabbed Leo's shoulders and pulled him back, impaling him on his cock. His lips met the glistening skin of Leo's back, pressing kisses against him. Leo's moans filled the room, groaning out in bliss as he balanced himself below the powerful thrusts.

"Shhh, Dad, you don't want to be interrupted like this, do you? Especially not when you are on your knees and moaning because you've got a cock up your ass, let alone your baby boy's dick."

"'Baby boy.' I like that. Come on Baby Boy, give Daddy that dick. Pound papa's pussy." The words fluttered from Leo's lips as he snaked a hand between his thighs, past his cock, and grasped Chris's balls. He rubbed them between his fingers, the touch making Chris increase his thrusts until Leo was face-first into the pillows, biting them as he whimpered and groaned.

"Baby boy knows how to give it, huh Daddy?"

"God, yes he does!"

Chris's hands crushed against Leo's hips, hard enough to bruise if they were left alone. He leaned down, pressing his lips against all the skin he could, back, neck, lips, and then grasped his nipples. With a few twists Leo came, cum splashing across the sheets. In a final move to make Chris climax, he clenched, squeezing his hole around the hard cock that filled him, milking the cum out of his son until they both lay across the bed, sticking together and tasting each other.

Leo licked his load from the sheets, filling his mouth with his own seed before sharing it with Chris. "How does it taste, the seed that made you?"

"Delicious, daddy." With that, he dove down to Leo's softening cock, licking from the base to the tip, swallowing all of the cum that was left. His lips wrapped around the head, sucking out any that was left until letting it slip with an obscene pop.

"Damn, boy. You know how to work everything."

"I think it's a family trait," Wyatt interrupted. Both men were caught off guard, but smiled as soon as they looked at him, his long hair covering more skin than the tight black bikini-briefs he wore.

"Well, hello son. How was your day?" Leo questioned, sliding a hand from his nipple to his cock and waving it at him.

"Oh, same old shit. Vanquished a demon and then pounded Uncle Henry until he ripped a pillow open."

"That's my boy!"

"Yeah, but that was this morning and I've got another load churning up and it's got your name all over it, Dad."

Leo smiled up at his elder son as the younger one began licking his balls. "Well, I've got one son's load up my ass. Why not go for a double?"

"Well, since it's Chris's first time being welcomed into the family fucks I think it's his decision whether he wants you to be spoiled ever more."

"Watch you fuck dad? Hell yeah." With that, he grasped his older brother's crotch, stroking the sleeping beast from its rest. Wyatt looked down, smiling as Chris peeled his underwear down, releasing his cock from its confines. A few licks and Wyatt was tugging Chris's hair as he fed more of it into his mouth, letting his brother enjoy his first taste.

"You know, baby brother, if you keep that up then Dad won't get his fun."

With a whine, Chris stopped what he was doing and eased back until he rested against the headboard, his father between his thighs with his legs spread open to Wyatt.

"Now, I know you don't need any preparation, Dad, but I can't fuck you without first getting a taste of your ass and his cum."

Leo spread his legs farther, presenting his leaking hole to Wyatt who crawled on his elbows until his tongue met his father's hole, licking him open until he was giggling and moaning.

"Wyatt! Now! Now now!" Barely capable of words, Leo was panting like a bitch in heat, begging until Wyatt finally entered him, stretching him just that little bit more than Chris had, making him moan slightly louder, squeeze the sheets a little harder. Chris slid Leo down, pulling his legs open and up so that Wyatt could get a really good position to go as deep as he could thrust. His hands were each like a cuff, holding his legs widespread and in the air.

"Oh. Holy. God. Fuck. Fuck. Harder!" The only words that Leo were capable of were all it took for Chris's cock to leap to attention once more. He slowly managed to move around his moaning father until his knees were on either side of his head, his cock poised over Leo's lips.

Tightening his grip, Chris lowered the head into Leo's plump lips, raising his ass higher into the air. Wyatt's hands began slapping it, squeezing it, Leo's breath hitching as he was taken from both ends.

Wyatt smiled at Chris, their eyes meeting. "I'm about to blow, baby brother. How about you?"

"Few more minutes. Few. More. God, where did he learn to use his tongue like that?"

"I taught him a few tricks. Isn't that right Dad?" He stroked his father's cock in time with his thrust before leaning down to whisper to him. "Treat him to the second thing I taught you. I want to shoot at the same time."

At Wyatt's command, Leo's hand crept back to his youngest son's ass, a finger slipping between his cheeks and slowly entering his smooth ass, twisting inside him.

"Good god! Daddy! Fuck. Wyatt! Wyatt, now!" He panted out, his balls tingling as his father fingered and blew him. Within seconds of each other the boys came, Wyatt filling Leo's ass to the brim, cum spilling out, while Chris painted his father's face in his cum.

Leo was the last to shoot, spraying across his chest and Wyatt's mouth as he bent down to swallow it. The boys ended up on either side of their father, kissing him and each other before looking at the mess they'd created.

"Well, that is going to take some cleaning." Chris's sheets were stained with cum and sweat, as were their clothes. Downstairs they heard the door open and Piper's voice.

"Shit, your mom's home. She can't see us like this, and we can't wear these. They stink of sex." Leo held their clothes up.

"I can be of assistance," Chris said. He went to his dresser, opening a drawer. "Mom catching us naked is a bad idea, however, I can get you out of here with underwear on, boys." He came back to bed with 3 pairs of underwear, laying them between them all. "Pick your poison."

Leo was the first to grab, coming back with a pair of green and black striped briefs that he slid up his thighs. "A little tight, aren't they?" He teased, adjusting his cock and showing off his ass.

Wyatt grabbed the only boxer-briefs, black with red stitching, which left Chris with a pair of bright blue briefs.

"I've seen those... Chris! You stole my underwear?" Leo teased, pulling them over his son's crotch.

"I couldn't help it, Daddy." He said with a wink, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I saw them and knew that I needed to keep them near me."

"Well, they look better on you, that's for sure."

"True. You look best with no underwear," Wyatt teased, getting his own kiss. "Now, to our rooms. I can hear Mom on the stairs."

Wyatt and Leo each orbed out, leaving Chris with his stained bedding and all their clothes. He quickly pulled the sheets off, wrapping their clothes up in it and tossed it into the closet so he could wash it later. Just in time, too, as his mother entered and told him it was time for dinner.

"Be there in a second," he said, smiling as she walked away, none the wiser. Before leaving he reached into the mess and came back with two items, Wyatt's cum-stained bikini-briefs and Leo's blue briefs. He pocketed the items, vowing to return them. Sometime. Not tonight, but sometime soon, before going down to a dinner with his aunts and their families.


End file.
